I've Missed You
by KatPeeta23
Summary: This is the sequel to Invisible. Katniss's worst fear comes true. She and Annie get separated from Johanna, Finnick, and Peeta. They lose touch, and then once, two years after college graduation, they get a letter in the mail inviting them to their six year high school Reunion. Will Katniss and Annie get lucky of finding their boyfriends and best girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

_Then_

My second year of college starts today. Annie and I ditched our dorm after first semester and got a studio apartment because the bitches we shared the place with kept trying to take our shit. Annie bitched them out, and we stopped conversing with them. Everything that belonged to Annie and I got put into our room and locked, including food.

Annie and I have been living in our apartment for two years now. We've kept in contact with our high school…well, high school sweetheart, Peeta and Finnick, and our bed friend, Johanna Mason.

"Let's make milkshakes." Annie says.

"Okay." I say. Annie still won't get a fucking phone, which I think is funny. She's actually going to get one tomorrow, and she'll get everyone's numbers from my phone. Mama and Daddy moved to Maine with Prim about a month after Annie and I left home and Annie's parents moved with mine. They share the house because the house is huge.

We haven't even had a chance to see Peeta and Finnick and Johanna. I miss then like mad.

Oh, and some good news is I wrote a song for Juilliard that explained how is was to leave home, and it actually earned me a record deal. I released an album, and I did a concert with Hunter Hayes so I do get noticed a lot, and I do have quite a bit of money.

I did that concert with Hunter Hayes, too.

"Okay, what do you want in it?" Annie asks.

"It's a milkshake."

"People put weird shit in milkshakes!" she laughs and I smile.

"Okay um… chocolate, chocolate syrup, reeses, cherries and twix."

Annie snickers and we start adding the , not paying attention, grabs my phone right after she puts the milk in and starts to blend it, and drops it in there, thinking it's a twix.

It makes the most sickening sound, and we both start screaming and I rip the blender out of the outlet and it stops, but it's sparking. I get the tongs, swatting Annie's hand.

"Don't sick your fucking hand in there, dumbass! It's _electric_ which means you'll get electrocuted!"

"And metal tongs are any better?"

I sigh in irritation and get the plastic ones instead. I get out my phone and set it on the counter.

"You broke your phone?" Annie asks. I nod, and she shrugs. "You can get a new one when I get one tomorrow."

"Ann." I whisper. "Peeta and Finnick and Johanna's numbers were on that phone!"

"So? They can sync your contacts-"

"No, it didn't work when I broke it at prom, remember? I had to ask Peeta for his number, and for Finnick's and Johanna's!"

"So you don't have their numbers anymore?" she asks. My eyes are welling with tears. "I'm sure it's written down somewhere. Let's go look."

_Now_

We searched that apartment for hours. We even drove up to Maine and checked there, and we made sure nobody had their numbers.

"_Well Peeta will text you." She has said_

"_My number isn't the same." I muttered. "It's going to change because we're on a different phone plan, which means different numbers."_

I haven't spoken to any of them. I couldn't. It's already over. College I mean. Annie and I still live together. I recorded that song that got my the record deal. I have another song now, The Lonely.

We've een out of college for two years.

We went back to Philly to make sure there was no trace of Peeta there, or Finn.

We fucking went right into Stanford University _in California_ and they refused to give us their numbers. I offered them money, too and they said if we don't leave they'll call security.

I didn't get a new phone until I graduated because I was so pissed. Annie didn't either.

Now we're sitting on the couch and the mail comes. Annie disappears, and comes back. There's been a depression through this house since that day.

It's a letter in the mail. One is addressed to me and one is addressed to Annie. They're in the exact same envelope and they're not for Juilliard.

Its from Northridge High School.

"Katniss is a six year high school reunion."

"When?" I demand.

"Uh, you're twenty forth birthday."

It's May eighthth. My birthday is tomorrow.

"What if Peeta and Finn go? And Jo? I bet one of them has the other two numbers." I say.

"We're going." Annie says.

I definitely look different from high school. That high school acne is gone. I grew still, so I'm a few inches taller, my skinniness is more bone now, and you can tell the difference even if I was wearing a hoodie. My hair is long still, and still is the same color, but it was trimmed so it looks healthier. My face matured too, and my boobs are definitely bigger.

That's the same with Annie.

"We're going. We need to stay together. We can go in normal clothes. I'm not dressing up. Get shorts and a t-shirt, take a shower. We're going. We'll get a hotel."

I don't argue. I pack a bag, and I take a shower.

I still wear the promise ring, and I never take it off.

I wonder if Peeta still have the other half.

I know he has the other half of my actual beating heart still.

I just get a pair of white lace short shorts and a blue jean three quarter button up shirt that I tuck in but still make it loose.

If we drive right through, we can get there in time. It's at ten tomorrow morning and our mail comes late, at five, so we get ready and eat, and then at eight, we get in the car and start driving.

Annie and bouncing with anticipation, and I let her drive an she speeds, and as he bounces, her foot presses and lifts off the gas so the car is jerking and I can't stop laughing, one because I'm excited and two because it hilarious. I call Mama on a pay phone and tell her what's going on.

Oh, she and Daddy had another baby who is now two. Her name is Lillian Jane. She was named after Mama. Mama can't have any more kids now because she hit menopause.

We get there pretty fast, so we get a hotel. I have to take a sleeping pill to knock myself out.

….a….

Annie showered again, and now I am. The ring is glistening, and I stare at it.

Hopefully I'll find the other half today.

Most people know me now and I get recognized a lot. I bet everyone at the school is going to know me.

It's nine thirty, so I get dressed and dry my hair and let it be down, and I put on deodorant and brush my teeth and I chew gum the whole car ride there.

It's at the school. There is so many cars here.

Many people I recognize are outside, because it hasn't started yet.

I see Glimmer. She looks different. Less like a whore and more like an actually nice person. She has a little boy with her, and she's in a t-shirt and jeans.

I don't see Finnick though, or Peeta.

"Is that Jo?" Annie asks, grabbing my arm. We're sitting on the hood of my car.

"Where?"

"There!" she points, but I don't see her.

"Where Annie, I can't-"

"There!" she turns my head, and it looks a lot like her. She's in a camo pants and a jet black t-shirt and combat boots.

"She's dressed like Jo would…" I hesitate and stand up, grabbing my keys. I brush my hair out of my face and make sure that my car didn't get dirt on my ass.

"Let's go." I say.

As we get closer I realize it's not Johanna, it's Jaden Smith. She was always a quiet observer, and she dressed similar to Johanna. I sigh and go back to the hood of my car.

"Dammit." Annie mutters. "We should just go-"

"No. I'm not leaving." I say. "The crowd is too fucking thick to go looking through. I say we go in, stick together, and start looking." They open the doors and let everyone in.

"Fine." she mutters. The principle is holding the door open. "Let's go."

We walk in together, and I lock the car.

People notice us right away. They ask how we are, and comment on how much we've changed, comment on our music, and how we've been. I don't even remember some of the people.

Music is playing. It's weird being back in here.

Annie grabs my arm. "We should check by our old table." She says. So we do, and there's no luck.

I'm slowly starting to give up hope.

"They're not here Ann, let's just get the hell out of here and have Ben and Jer-"

"BRAINLESS! CRAZY!"

It's the loudest female voice in the entire world.

It's an umstakeable voice. It's Johanna Mason's voice.

Annie and I both spin around, and sure enough, there stands Johanna. Her hair got long. Her boots are spiked, her jeans are black, and her tank top is red.

She comes running, and she knocks us right into the table. "Fuck, your tits got huge guys!"

We're both laughing, and then she turns serious, sitting down on the table with Annie and I on either side of her.

"They're here." She says.

"Who?" I ask dumbly, just so I can have completely conformation.

"Peeta and Finnick."

I'm silent, and so is Annie.

"They both stayed faithful. Peeta won't take that damn ring off, and that chain you gave Finnick broke, so he bought a locket, balled it up and put it in there. Anyone that touches it to look at it gets yelled at." Johanna snatches my right hand. "You still wear it. Good."

"Of course I still wear it." I say.

"Well-"

"ANNIE!"

It's the loudest shout in all of the fucking history.

Her head snaps up.

It's clear to everyone that _obviously_ they haven't seen each other in a very long time.

Both Annie and I are looking over there. Standing next to Annie is Peeta.

He got buffer, and taller. His hair got a bit darker, but it's still wavy.

I can't even move, and neither can Annie, and people are staring with smiles.

Finnick is breathing heavily and they're both smiling like fucking dumbasses.

"Let's go." Peeta says quietly to Finnick.

"I'm going first." Finn says.

"No, I am." Peeta says. They start fucking around with each other.

"God, they're still dumbasses." I mutter. Johanna starts cackling. I stand up and yank Annie to her feet.

"Let's go." I say.

"No, I'm going first." She says.

"Whoever gets there first." I say.

"Fine." She says. We both run to them. I get to Peeta first, and I nearly knock him over. He steadies me, and I throw my arms around his neck. He picks me up and twirls me. His grip is still the same. It's strong and loving and I never want to forget how it feels again.

Finnick and Annie are just making out, and nobody bothers to tell them to stop.

Peet and I don't really make out in front of other people.

Finally, Finnick puts Annie down.

"Kitty." He says. He pulls me into his arms and squeeze so tight that I push him off.

We're supposed to be going to visit our family after this trip.

"Finn." I mutter. Shoving him off. "God, you're going to kill me."

He snickers. "I fucking should! You guys texted us once and that day and then never answered again. God, the last thing you said to Peeta was that you loved him and then you guys fucking vanished off the face of the earth."

Johanna joins our group and everyone continues their chatter.

"He thought you killed yourself."

"Yeah, explain yourself." Johanna says.

"Well, you remember when we were going to prom and I broke my phone?" I ask. They nod. "Mama had to get me a new one and I had to ask you guys for your numbers?"

The three of them nod. "Well…funny story. Annie and I were making milkshakes and uh…I put my phone in the blender on ccident and it…it's fucking destroyed. I tried getting your contacts back. We even drive up to Maine to search our parents house. We can back here. God, we tried everything. Nothing worked."

"So put your phone in a fucking blender?" Johanna asks. "God, you're still a dumbass."

Peeta slings his arm around my shoulder and pulls me against him.

We're laughing, and when it dies down Finn says, "Lets get the fuck out of here, let's go somewhere with a pool, and we can play Marco Polo. _AFTER_ you bitches go get your phones put back up."

"Um…okay…how about a road trip?" I ask.

"To where?"

"Uh…my parents mansion in Maine."

"Oh Katniss, we're not even packed for that." Annie says.

"Well then we'll just go home. It's on the way to Maine anyways."

"Fine." She says. "Let's go."

"One slight problem." Peeta says.

"Which is?" I ask.

"Well, you see…remember when I didn't talk to you for that whole day in our first year?" I nod. "I was in the hospital because I totaled my car. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd panic but uh…we don't have a car. We've been living off of taxi's."

"So? My car seats five and it's in the parking lot."

"We don't have clothes, either."

"Well I stole your clothes anyways. They're at our house so it's fine."

"Alright. Let's go then."

We go outside, and I lead them to the car. It's a different car now, a silver SUV.

Peeta takes the front and Annie, Johanna, and Finnick take the back.

"We can get our phone in New York." I say.

"Uh-" Finn starts.

"It'll be fine. It's not like we're going to be separated."

I put the car in reverse and slam on the gas, quickly spinning the car so I don't hit anyone's cars. I put the car in drive and speed off. They're laughing.

"You're still a reckless driver."

I shift into second to turn, and then shift into third and go flying onto the road.

"Wait." I say. "Mama and Daddy still own the house. I want to go there." I make an illegal turn and go speeding into the street of my old neighborhood. The key on my keychain still works on the door.

I want to see if they took my instruments. I go up to my music room, and they're all still here.

I hesitate, and then I start putting my guitars into cases, and I make them help me bring all of them to the car.

I shut the door and lock it, and then we speed our way to New York.

….a….

We get there around noon. Annie and I lead them upstairs.

We show them around the apartment and I take Peeta to my room and slam the door and lock it. I dig around the boxes for all the clothes I stole from him.

I find the one I'm looking for in my closet that says, "The shit I stole from Peeta that _still_ doesn't know about"

I hand it to him, and I get out my suitcase and just dump my drawers. I let him use one of my suitcases.

"Wait." He says. I stop what I'm doing to look at him. "Why do you have that?"

He points to a blade I have hidden in my underwear drawer. "Katniss."

"I didn't use it." I say. "I promise."

I sighs, and I hand it to him.

"Keep it. I don't need it."

"But why do you _have_ it?" he asks.

"Peeta-"

"No Katniss." He shakes his head.

He won't give up until I tell him.

"Just in case, okay?" I whisper. "But I swear, I never once used it."

He opens up my window and throws it right out the window, and then he turns around to face after shutting the window.

"Come here." He whispers. I walk into his arms, and he kisses me, and I deepen it.

We start making out, and when I find my hands beginning to wander, I stop us. "We can't." I whisper. He kisses me three more times, and then releases me. I finish packing, and I make sure he doesn't have a boner. He puts his clothes in a bag I give him and we go into the living room. They're ready to go.

"Wait." I say. "We need snacks."

"Yes. Thank god we don't have to lock the fucking cabinets."

"Why would you have to do that?"

We go on to explain why we had to lock the cabinets and doors. Johanna has a lot of opinions on that, but I just full a bag with snacks.

I open the first drawer. "My phone." I say, and I point. They start laughing, and we bring the stuff to the car.

We go to Verizon. Finnick and Peeta are picky. They let us get our phones, but Finnick buys Annie an otter box and Peeta gets me a lifeproof case, no matter how much I tell him to knock it off.

Right when my phone is ready, my Samsung galaxy s4, Peeta programs his number, and Finnick's and Johanna's and his Mom and Dad's. I add Mama and Daddy and Prim and Nana and basically everyone I can think of, and then I call Mama.

"Hello?" she asks.

"This is my number now, listen-"

"You finally got a phone honey?" she asks.

"Yes, listen-"

"That's great."

"I'm bringing other people with me today. I'm not telling you who, but were on our way."

She doesn't care, so I just hang up and we head to Maine.

"I'm warning you guys now," I say. "I have a new sibling."

"Are you serious?" Johanna asks. I nod. "She's two. Her name is Lillian Jane. She's named after my Mama. She's adorable and she is respectful and shit. Annie's parents live with my parents and well…my family is even _richer_ and they have a mansion, and when I say mansion, I'm not kidding."

"Are they richer because of you?" Johanna asks.

"No, I'm rich on my own, they're richer because my great grandparents died and they got _everything_. Nana was an only child so she got all the money and shit. she didn't want it, so it was given to Mama and Daddy so…" I trail off. "They were billionaires."

"Damn." Finn says.

I nod.

….a….

The house is huge and Lily is outside with Mama and Daddy and Prim and Annie's parents and brother, because I told them we were almost here.

She's running around the yard. I pull up and shut the car off.

"Sissy!" Lily comes running, and she trips. Before she can hurt herself, I catch her.

"Hey Lily." I kiss her cheek.

"Oh my goodness!" Mama says, rushing to give Peeta, and Finnick, and Johnna a hug and a kiss on the head. She frets over me.

"You were driving way to fast when you pulled in Katniss, you need to be more careful. I understand you're impatient but you're going to get hurt."

"Okay Mama." I kiss her cheek, and Daddy's, and Prim's, who is now fifteen.

"Come inside. I made dinner."

Finnick, Johanna, and Peeta are staring at the house in shock. I pull Peeta in, and Johanna follows numbly behind.

I give them the tour and then sit down for dinner.

"So Katniss." Mama says. "Are you still a virgin?"

She asks me that every damn time she sees me. I sigh.

"Yes."

She looks at Peeta for a second. "Are you lying?"

I laugh. "No. I'm still a virgin. I swear."

"And you guys are um…you're together?"

We nod.

"And the reason you were separated has been discussed?"

"Yes." I say.

"And everything is okay?"

I see her look at my wrist. She thinks I didn't notice but I did.

"I haven't cut myself since I was in the hospital, Mama." I say, sitting back. "I'm not the same person now. You know that."

I help her start clearing off the table.

"I know honey but…it's my job as your mother to worry. I know you have that blade in your room."

Annie looks at me in shock. "You told me you got rid of it!"

"It's gone." I say. "As of today."

"So you kept it just in case?" Daddy asks. "You waited till you saw them again and _now_ you get rid of it?"

"_I_ didn't get rid of it." I say. "Peeta did."

"You did?" Daddy asks.

He nods. "She doesn't need it and I don't want it near her."

"Good for you." He says.

Mama sits down, and Peeta gets up to help me. I go into the kitchen, and he follows me. we don't say anything, until finally, I whisper, "Are you mad at me?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. I know how your brain works. I'm not mad, you just…you worry me."

"Well I'm okay, Peeta. I swear."

…a…

We all go into the pool. Lily doesn't, she plays in her sandbox. We play Marco Polo. Peeta's it, and I'm purposely not saying it so I can find out if he's trying to get me or not.

"Marco." He says.

"Polo!" everyone replies.

"Katniss." He's smirking, and I smile, and I _giggle_, which makes everyone look at me in surprise. "Marco!" he says.

"Polo!" I yell. I'm five feet from him, as he moves closer, I slip under water and swim along the bottom the pool to the deep end.

"Marco." He says when I get up.

"Polo." I say, yelling. "Am I loud enough now?" I tease, and he laughs.

"Marco." He says, ignoring my question.  
>"Polo." Everyone says.<p>

I slip out of the pool and keep a foot in, so technically it's not fish out of water because a part of me is still in the pool.

He moves all the way to the deep end and he's a foot in front of me.

"Marco!" he says.

"polo!" I say, close to him, and then I dive right over his head into the water.

"What the fuck, Katniss!" he's laughing, and so is everyone else.

"I forgot how cute you guys are." Annie says. She looks so happy, and I bet I do, too.

He starts putting out both arms.

"Marco." He says.

"Polo." Everyone says.

He's starting to just go for whoever is close to him.

He's been it for fifteen minutes.

I'm snickering because he's trying so hard.

"Marco." He says,

"Polo." Everyone says.

"I'm getting bored of this game." He says.

"Because you can't get me." I smile.

"No…because I…I..." he tries to think of a reason, but he can't because I'm right.

He forgets it and goes back to the deep end. I perch above him.

"Marco." He says. I say polo, only this time, and turns around to see eacty what I'm doing.

"Is that technically fair?"

"It is because her foots in the water." Johanna says.

"I peed Mama!" Lily yells.

"Alright, I'm getting out. It's bath time for her anyways.

"Me too." Daddy agrees, and Annie's parents follow. Johanna mutters about how she's fucking bored and tired, so she disappears too, leaving Finnick, Annie, me, and Peeta alone.

I sit down on one of the pool chairs. Finn and Annie go inside after a while, probably going to find a room away from everyone else that they can have sex in. Peeta picks me up and sits down in my spot, and the sits me between his legs, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." I mumble. "Peeta…" I sigh.

"Hmm?" he plants a soft kiss on my neck.

"What happens when…when we um…you have to go back to California?"


	2. Chapter 2

He sighs. "Let's just move in together. We can get somewhere in the middle of the country between California and Maine, and we can just get a house, and we can just be together. I don't want to spend another second away from you. We're twenty four now. I think it's time for something a little more serious."

"I don't want to be away from Annie." I mumble. "She's like my sister, Peeta."

"Then…they can move in with us. And Johanna too, if she wants. We can all just be together."

I smile. "That sounds like paradise."

He nods. "That is paradise." He brushes all of my hair to the other side of my shoulder, and he kisses my neck.

"Peeta." I whisper. His lips feels like a feather on my skin, but so much better.

"We can't." I mumble. "Not in the house and definitely not here."

"But that means I can't kiss you?" he whispers.

"No, because then I want what I can't have."

He sighs and lays back.

I look at the pool house. I've never actually been in there.

I get up and open the door and walk in.

It's an actually one bedroom house. It even has a bathroom, but no kitchen.

I walk out and go in the house.

"Where are you guys sleeping tonight?" Mama asks.

"Out there." I say. She looks out at the pool house. Peeta followed me in.

She sighs. She isn't stupid.

"Use protection." She says quietly. I don't reply, I just get our stuff and go outside, asking her to leave the back door unlocked so I can sneak in for food because I get hunger at night all the time. She knows that. Peeta follows me, rushing to take everything from my hands.

I go in, and I turn on the lights and close the blinds and lock the doors.

"I'm taking a shower." I say.

"Okay." He kisses my cheek.

I shut the door, and I take off my bathing suit, and I wash all the choline off me, and I wash my hair with the soap that Mama put in here, and then I get out and dry off and put on panties, a bra, a t-shirt, and sweats. I tie my hair up into a messy bun and hang my bathing suit on the towel rod, and just as I exit the bathroom, Peeta slips in.

"I'm taking a shower." He says.

"Okay."

He shuts the door and I lay down on the couch. My robe is in the bathroom too, hanging on the back of the door.

I flip through the channels the whole time he's in the shower, trying to find something good to watch.

Nothing's on. Peeta comes out of the bathroom in sweatpants only.

"There's nothing good on." I complain. He sits down and moves me so my head is in his lap.

"So just turn it off." He whispers.

I do, and we sit there in the silence. I sit up, and move into his lap.

"I've missed you." He whispers, slipping his hands under my shirt to rub my back.

"I've missed you too. A lot." I mumble. He searches my eyes for the longest time, and then I just kiss him, because we both want it.

He deepens it right away. It's a slow kiss, but it's passionate, and full of all the love we haven't been able to express for six years.

Slowly, he stands up, carrying me to the bedroom.

…..a…

Holy fuck. I roll over into my stomach. It's fucking two thirty in the morning. We made love, and it was amazing, and he's so sweet and gentle and careful and I just fucking love him.

Now I'm laying here on my stomach, next to him, fucking hungry as hell.

I look at him. He's out cold, and the blankets cover everything from his waist down. Slowly, I kiss his cheek and then slip out of bed into the bathroom.

My hair is messy, but I don't care. I cover myself with my fluffy white robe, not bothering with clothing because I don't want them anyways. I tie the robe around my waist and make sure no skin is exposed.

If Daddy sees me, he'll know.

I slowly slip out of the pool house and up the path to the back door.

Great. Mama left the door unlocked.

I slip inside, and right when I walk into the kitchen, I jump, because Annie and Johanna are standing in there.

"What are you doing up?" Annie asks.

"I should be asking you the same question."

She shrugs. "I couldn't sleep."

"Was _Finny_ keeping you awake?" I tease.

She smiles. "Maybe, but he finally fell asleep, and now I can't."

I look at Jo. "What about you?"

"I was bored and I got thirsty."

"What about _you_?" Annie asks skeptically.

"I was hungry."

She nods, not surprised in the slightest.

"What's under that robe of yours?" Johanna asks with an evil smirk.

"Nothing." I say, digging around the cabinets, pausing to yawn.

"You guys finally fucked?" Jo demands.

"Yup."

"Yay." Annie smiles. "Where's Peeta?"

"He's asleep." I reply. I get my hands on a bag of chips, and then I put them back when I see they have everything to make nachos.

"Nacked?" Johanna asks. I smile.

"Yes."

Mama walks into the kitchen. "Are you a virgin?" she demands, taking one look at me.

"No." I say.

"God, it's about time." she mutters, and she gives me the morning after pill, and gives one to Annie too, because she's not stupid.

I make the meat for the nachos and add the powder and fill a giant bowl with tortilla chips and cut up tomatoes and meat and cheese and sour cream.

"Are you going to eat all of that alone?" Mama asks.

"No, I'm going to make Peeta wake up and eat it with me."

I grab two gatorades from the fridge. "Night." I walk out the back door and back into the poolhouse. I lock the door behind me and go into the bedroom, shedding my bed. I turn on the lamp next to me. I cover my chest with the blankets, and then I shake him arm until he groans.

"What?" he mutters.

"Are you hungry?" I ask. I peeks his eyes open and looks at the clock and groans again.

"Baby, it's three in the morning. Go to sleep."

"No. I'm hungry. Wake up."

"Katniss." He sighs.

"_Please_ eat with me?" I ask.

He sighs, and then rolls over to face me. "I'm not hungry."

"Liar, because I heard your stomach growl when I got up." I smile.

He sighs, and then sits up. The blankets are covering him from the waist down still, so all I can see is that he's shirtless.

"Do you always do this?" he asks quietly.

"Yes. I get hungry at night and if we don't have something I want to eat I _will_ go out and buy something."

He smiles.

"Who's awake?" he asks.

"Jo, Ann, and Mama."

"And they know we um…" he trails off. I smile.

"Yup."

"Your Mom…"

"She doesn't care honey. She's been asking me if I'm a virgin very time I talk to her since I left for college."

He smiles. "I like your Mom. She's awesome."

"Yeah, I know." I smile, my mouth full of food, which makes him laugh.

"You're so cute."

He starts eating with me.

"Mama gave me the morning after pill. She keeps them in the fucking medicine cabinet. She's crazy." He smiles.

"She's just concerned."

"I know," I respond.

It takes a while, but we finish eating, and then we end up having sex again.

…..a…..

I wake at six this time, and I slip out of bed and take a shower. I make sure there is no hickies and then I dress in a beige pushup, short dark denim Hollister shorts, and a red skintight tank top. I push my hair, and then I grab my phone and walk out, and go into the house.

Everyone is already awake except for Peeta now.

"Have a good night?" Daddy demands. He's suspicious.

"Yup." I say, sitting down on the only empty couch.

"Still a virgin?" he asks.

"Nope."

He sighs loudly. "Where's Peeta?"

"Asleep, and you better not yell at him Daddy. I'm twenty four."

"Ethan." Mama says. "We talked about this. You promised when that when the time comes, and it does happen, you won't yell at Peeta for it. He's very good for her."

"I'm not going to yell at him. He's a good person, and I like him, but if he ever does something to you that you don't like…." He sighs.

"Peeta isn't going to rape me, Daddy." Finnick snickers.

"Uh Mama…" I hesitate.

"Yes?"

"I kind of need um…another pill you know because…"

Annie, Johanna, Finnick, and Prim start laughing. She rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen and comes back with a pill. I dry swallow it, and then Daddy puts on The Back Up Plan.

We all watch it, and it ends at nine thirty, so I go back to the pool house.

I walk into the room. Peeta's still out cold. I sit down next to him and kiss him awake. "Get up." I say.

"Why?" he mutters.

"Because I said so and because everyone is up but you! Lazy bones!"

He sighs and tosses and turns, and then he sits up.

"Does your Dad know?" he asks.

"Yes, and he isn't going to say anything. Everyone knows actually."

He sighs.

"Let me shower." He gets up and stretches, and he's so fucking sexy. I watch him the whole time he walks to the bathroom, and then I sit on the couch and wait.

He goes into the room a few minutes later and comes out in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Let's go." I say after he shoves his phone in his pocket.

I jump on his back when we get outside. "Run!" I say.

He tucks his arms under my legs and run, carrying me all the way into the house, to the living room, and then he drops me gently on the couch. He sits down next to me. Nobody addresses us.

"Peet, lets go on a walk." Finnick blurts.

"Why?"

"Because I want details." He says, and then he grabs Peeta by the collar of his shirt and yanks him out the front door.

"Let's walk the beach." Annie says, and me and her and Johanna walk out the back door, past the pool, and then onto the beach.

"Was he gentle?" Annie asks.

"Yes."

"And how long is his dick?" Johanna asks.

"Jo!" I punch her arm and she snickers.

"I'm serious. We all know that Finnick is demanding to know if your loud and how big your tits are. You know it's true and you_ know_ Peeta's telling him."

"Fine…ten."

"Fuck." Annie laughs.

"Are you like…sore?"

I nod. "But don't tell Peeta, cause he'll panic."

"We won't." Johanna says. "Does he make noises?"

I snicker. "Sometimes."

"But not loud ones?"

"No. Like…grunts I guess?"

Annie nods. "So does Finnick. He's only seven though, not ten."

"Blights eight, and he doesn't make a peep."

"You guys are still together?" she nods

"Yes, and he's been talking about marriage a lot so…he could pop the question any time now."

"That's great." I smile.

"Are you bottom bitch?" Johanna asks.

"It doesn't matter. We just kind of…" I hesitate. "We just go to wherever is comfortable."

"Same." Annie nods.

We stop far down the beach in a groove of rocks. We sit down on our own rock, and they're in the water a bit, so our legs are wet and water is splashing onto us. The ocean is cold, but it feels good.

A lot of time passes, and then the silence is broken by loud footsteps and people talking. We all look, and it's Peeta and Finn, running right for us.

"How much did you tell him?" I ask Peeta.

"Every little detail. 32D Kitty, I'm impressed. I was thinking 38C, but apparently not."

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry honey, I'm not mad, the girls not everything too."

"Yeah, your ten inches. Kinda impressive. I was thinking 8, but no." Johanna says.

"Dude, you're _ten_ inches?" Finn says.

"Uh…" Peeta shrugs.

"Do your balls get stuck a lot?"

"Fuck you!" Peeta punches Finn's arm, and I start laughing.

"You're gonna get it!" he says.

"Hypocrite!" I squel, darting around him and taking off down the beach.

He chases me far, at _least_ a mile, until he catches me and runs with me on his shoulders, all the way back to everyone, and then he just throws me in the water.

It's actually really deep at those rocks, and I so soaring down. I feel my head collide with something sharp, and then everything goes black.

…..a…..

I wake up on the living room couch, and my head is _throbbing_.

Peeta's pacing. "I didn't mean to!" He yells at Finnick.

"Peeta, it's okay." Daddy says. "You guys always play like that. Obviously you didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course he didn't do it on purpose, but he made Annie panic, and she passed out!"

"She's fine!" Johanna says. "They both cracked their heads open. Annie's fine and so is Katniss. Everyone stop yelling, I think Brainless is waking up and I guarantee she has a headache."

The room goes silent.

"Katniss?" Mama asks. She sounds stressed as hell.

"What the fuck happened?" I mutter, covering my eyes with my arm.

"Peeta threw you into the water, cracked your head open when you hit a rock, hard. You blacked out ad after a minute, I dived in after you and the water was turning red. When I came up, Annie passed out and hit another rock and cracked her head open." Finnick's pissed.

"I need you to open your eyes honey, I need to see if you have a concussion."

I force myself to open my eyes, and she looks relived.

She gives me medicine for my headache and lets me sit up.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Peeta" I mutter.

"No it's _not_ okay. Break up with him."

Annie's awake, watching him, looking irritated, but not talking.

"Why don't you chill the hell out okay? Accidents fucking happen. Annie and I are fine, and it's not like he fucking bashed our heads against rocks. It was an _accident_." I snap.

"But-"

"Finnick! Shut up!" Annie snaps. "Holy shit, he didn't fucking crack my head open himself! He did it on accident! Look at him! He feels terrible! Get the dick your of your ass and apologize!"

Finn's mouth opens and closes a few times. "I'm sorry Peeta." He says.

"It's fine."

I cut is on my forehead, and Mama stitched it.

Peeta walks out the back door, and Finnick goes out the front. Everyone leaves but Johanna and Annie and I.

I sigh and run my hand over my eyes. "I want to go home." Annie whispers, crossing her arms.

"Me too." I agree, and then I get up and go after Peeta. He's in the pool house.

"Katniss, listen." He says. "I'm really sorry, okay? You have every right to be mad."

"I'm not mad at you, Peeta." I cross my arms. "It was an accident. We always joke around that way."

"I'm gonna leave." He says. "Back to California um…I guess I'll call you about us moving?"

"Peeta…" I sigh.

"No Katniss. Please? Graham's wife is having a kid soon anyways, and I need to be there. I'll call you, okay?"

When I get back in the house after he leaves, which really fucking upset me, everyone left but Annie.

She's really pissed off, and I'm really pissed off.

"Mama." I say. "We're leaving too. I'm sorry this happened. I'll call you when we get in safely, okay?"

She sighs. "Alright."

I hug everyone goodbye and get my stuff and we leave.

This is bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie is so angry at Finnick that she won't answer the phone. I don't answer the phone for him either, and I feel bad for him, but Annie asked me not to and I'm going to do what Annie wants.

Every time Peeta messages me though, I answer.

I'm mad at him too, and I'm pretending not to be.

"Maybe we were just better alone." Annie says, angrily folding her clothes on the living room floor. I'm folding mine too. "Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he gets way too cover his head when it comes to me and it was an accident and he fucking lost it. It pissed me off. And then like…we just…we were happy with them, but…" she sighs irritably.

"Annie." I whisper. "You love him. I think you need to give him a second chance. Peeta forgave him. you should too."

"He said that you and Peeta want the three of us to move into a house together."

I nod. "Yes. I don't want to be separated from him and you didn't want to be away from Finn, and we need Johanna, but…now…" I sigh.

"Alright." she nods. "I'll give him a second chance, but I'm making it clear as day that it's his last one."

"Okay." I nod.

"Go pack. We're going to California."

…..a…..

I asked Peeta for their address. He wanted to know why and I told him that if was in case we get separated again. He completely bought it.

We're driving there now, to their house in Malibu. I pull in and I knock with Annie. Johanna opens it.

"Your girlfriends are here!" she yells, and she walks away.

We walk in. Finnick comes running.

He doesn't say anything, he just stares. Peeta's hair is damp and he's in sweats.

"You wanted our address to come here." He smiles, and kisses me and hugs me.

"I'm here to give you a second chance." Annie says. Her arms are crossed. "But!" she says loudly before he can touch her. "Thank Katniss, because I was going to break up with you. This is your last fucking chance Finnick Bryan Odair."

"Thanks Kitty." He says. I nod.

Annie hugs me, and kisses his cheek. "Jo!" she yells. "We need to talk!"

Johanna comes out of the bathroom.

"Let's move." Annie says. "Blight can come, but obviously we need to be together. Bring Blight and lets just move. We can all be roommates."

"To where?"

Finn says Hawaii, Annie asks Maine, Peeta says Kansas, and I say Montana.

Johanna thinks for a while. "Hawaii's out. I want to stay in the actual United States. I know Hawaii is a state but fuck that." She hesitates. "I do want beach though."

"Me too." Annie and I agree. Johanna calls blight over and he agrees to move with us, and then we continue the conversation. Everyone agrees on beach.

"I want mountains really bad though." I say.

"Same here." Finn says.

"And my favorite season is fall." Annie says. "But only fall that has colored leaves and sometimes even snow."

"So cold." Johanna says.

Everyone agrees on cold.

Everyone seems to be thinking. "Alaska?" I ask. Everyone looks at me, almost shocked.

"That's crazy."

"That's really the only state I can think t=of that has all of those things aside from here, and no offense, but I don't like California."

"Has anyone even been to Alaska?" Peeta asks.

"I have." I admit. "My Aunt Hazelle used to live there and um…there was mounts in her town _and_ a beach, plus, I went in fall. It's gorgeous, and it's cold. Can't you imagine having bonfires in the fall in hoodies? I've done it."

"I think Katniss is right." Blight says. "I've seen pictures."

"Our parents won't like this very much." Annie mumbles.

"I'm good with Alaska." Johanna says.

"I'm set too." Finn says.

Annie agrees. Peeta's hesitating. "First of all, that's far from our families. Houses in Alaska are expensive and um…gas money…"

"Uh I've got plenty of money." I wave him off.

Mama whispered to me the other night that she mailed me something. When I got home, there was a package in the mail, and inside was five million dollars.

I nearly killed her, and I threatened to send it back and she and Daddy both swore if I did they'd burn it.

"Okay…but that's now…" Peeta says.

"I have more than five million dollars." I say.

Everyone is silent.

"How the _fuck_ did _you_ get five million dollars."

"My dear old mother. She told me she mailed me something. I opened it and bam, five mil in cash. I threatened to send it back, and she and Daddy swore they'd burn it."

"I'm got money too." Annie says.

Annie always has money, and so does Finnick.

"Same." Finns says.

"You got five million from your mother. But you said more than five million. How _much_ more?" Johanna asks.

"Um…sixty thousand or something…"

"How?" she demands. "You made that on your own?"

"One hunter hayes concert got a couple thousand, and then a fucking record deal got me twenty thousand, and then even more because of the album. It's still selling, and since I don't have a manager, every cent goes to me, and me only."

"So if you released another song on iTunes…?" Johanna trails off.

"I'd get all the money from everyone that buys it."

"People like you." Johanna says. "Release another album."

"It takes forever. I have to write all of the songs and record them and do photo shoots and shit. It's fucking tiring."

"Okay, you tree have money, but we can't just live off of you! That's not right!"

"Well you have the bakery. You make money too. You're not fucking poor. You're okay Peeta." I sigh. He puts his hands up in defense.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make sure that we won't get settled and then just have to leave."

"I'm sorry." I mutter.

"It's okay." He says.

"I think together, we can do this, and I hate to say it, but if I ask my parents for money, they'll mail me some…"

"Alright, let's move to Alaska." Peeta agrees.

Everyone starts chatting about how excited they are, and then I flat out say, "Who doesn't like animals?"

Nobody says that they don't.

"Okay um…I want a husky then."

"We can get four and they can have puppies and if we find a hour right by the mountains they can pull the sled!"

"Let's look for houses." I say.

Everyone agrees, and I take Peeta's laptop and put it on the counter.

"Search for the most beautiful towns in Alaska. If we're going to do this, I want to do this right." Johanna says.

So I do, and after scrolling for a while, I find one called Valdez.

I hesitate, and then I read the description.

"It has the beach, and it has mountains." I say.

"Let's try there." Johanna agrees.

"We need five rooms." Peeta says.

"No, We need three-" Finnick begins

"Okay, but Katniss has _all_ of her instruments. That can take up the basement, but we need at least a two guest rooms because we'll have family over at some point."

"Peeta's right." I agree.

I put in five bedrooms.

"I need my own bathroom." Annie says.

So I put in three, because we can share.

There's a perfect, almost right at the base of a mountain, in Valdez, with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and an unfinished basement.

"We can finish the basement and carpet the living room and paint the kitchen and make it looks better. The rooms are big and we can pain stuff. The yard is huge. Good for our dogs, and we can dig up a fire pit."

"Well how long will that take?"

"Not very long." I say. If we work hard, we can have it done in a week."

"How much is it?" Peeta asks.

"Uh, $231,000." I say. "But it's 1,145 a month."

"That's good." Annie says.

"Contact the agent." Johanna says.

"Does everyone agree?" I ask. Everyone does, so I contact the agent, and right online, I buy the house.

Everyne starts yelling at me because I just bought the whole house by myself.

"If I didn't' we'd have to fly out there first and-" I defend.

They're so angry that I just start laughing.

"Whatever. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

…..a…..

I drove to Los Angeles and I recorded five songs that I've been waiting to record. I went back to the house around eight, and I took Peeta's computer, and I posted on Twitter and Facebook and Instagram that in three minutes, I'm adding five new songs. People start to flip.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asks. Everyone watch me as I add the new songs, and the number of people buy soars.

I just laugh and close the site.

"There." I say. "Now chill the hell out. The money's coming back."

"You're not paying rent for three months." Johanna says.

"Fine. I have to call my parents and tell them we're moving in four days. Annie, we need to get the hell out of here and pack.

"Alright." Peeta says.

"Okay, I'm the only one aside from Katniss that has a car. I think we all should pack, and then we get a U-Haul. Johanna comes with me I my car to New York, and Peeta and Finnick drive the U-Haul. We pick up the girls, and Annie joins Finnick in the U-Haul, and Katniss and Peeta switch to Katniss's car. If we're careful, we can fit everyone's shit, and if we have to, we can get another U-Haul." Blight says.

"Alright, that's perfect." Johanna says. Everyone agrees, and I make them be quiet and then call Mama and Daddy's house. I make them put it on speaker, and I put my phone on speaker and have Annie sit with me to tell them.

"What's up?" Mama asks skeptically.

Mama is going to cry, I just know it. She doesn't like I live that far away from her in New York. For me to live an entire country's length away from her…she's definitely going to cry.

"Um, Annie and I have some news." I say.

"Okay?" Daddy asks.

"We're move to uh…Alaska with Peeta and Finnick and Johanna and Blight."

I hear completely dead silence on the other line.

"Um…is this a joke?" Mr. Cresta asks.

"No Dad, it's not." Annie says.

More silence.

"Katniss." Mama sighs. "That's really far sweetie."

Her voice cracks.

"I know Mama but…we're doing it. I'll still visit, it'll just be less often and-"

"What happens if something happens to you and your in a coma and I don't get there in enough time to say goodbye! You've seen that temporary home with Carrie Underwood! She hardly had it in time to say goodbye to her grandfather! I can't lose you Katniss, and Alaska is really far away and-" she bursts into tears, and I hear her footsteps disappear.

"Kitten, don't listen to your mother. She's just overwhelmed. Prim told her she hates her and she already misses you a lot and…Alaska's far, but you follow your dream, Kitten."

"Yeah Annie, you follow your dreams honey. If this is what you want, then you should do it."

"We'll visit." I say.

"Alright. I'll have your mother call you when she calms down."

"Okay."

We say goodbye and hang up.

"I didn't expect her to act like that." Peeta says.

"I did. She did the same damn thing when I told her I was staying in New York." I roll my eyes. "She's a worry person."

….a….

Annie and I didn't spend the night, and we're packing. I get a text from Peeta at two in the afternoon the next day that they're on their way here.

They packed fast.

Annie and I have a lot of stuff.

We get a trailer, and we go to my old house in Philly, and we work together to get everything in it, including the piano, which we get help from the neighbors with.

I get anything from my old room that I forgot, and then I drive home and we finish packing that. I call Peeta and tell him that I'm getting another U-Haul because there is no way all our stuff is going to fit. I then explain how I have the piano and he lets out a low whistle.

"Alright," He says. "I think you need to drive up and say goodbye to your parents." He says.

"No, it's fine honey."

He doesn't argue.

The other U-Haul and my SUV are stocked with the stuff Annie and I could get in by ourselves, which is basically everything but the piano and the drums.

I got a ton of foam pads to protect my guitars and my drums and piano. I'm so paranoid about them, and I even took the wheels off the piano.

"Ann, don't frget about that shit in the storage thing and everything in the garage!" I yell.

"Okay!" she yells back. I'm grabbing shit I forgot from the bathroom and I'm sweeping everything into a box.

"Careful, that's glass." Peeta says, and I jump. He smiles.

"When did you get here?" I sigh, stressed.

"Uh, about a minute ago." He says.

"Are you guys taking this chair?" Johanna calls.

"What chair?" I yell, taping a box and labeling it bathroom from Katniss and Annie's.

"This gray recliner!"

"What the fuck?" I mutter, walking towards the sound of Johanna's voice.

Fuck. We forgot my giant recliner that I have in my room. It could fit three people of my size easily, but it's a recliner.

"Oh, fuck, I forgot about it." I put my hair up in a messy ass bun and I have Johanna help me carry it downstairs. I unlock the truck and slide the door up. I'm in a white tank top and shorts and she's in a red tank top and white shorts. I have on blue converse and she has on red vans. We work together to get it in and push it in as far as it can go because we still need to fit my piano and my drums. I yell for Peeta and he comes downstairs with the rest of the bathroom stuff and fits it in my SUV.

Together, with the help of Finnick and Blight, we get my piano in and I start shoving those pads all around it. They don't make fun of me because they all know how I am about my instruments. Johanna and I get the drums in by ourselves. I cover everything that means something to me with the pads. I turn in my trailer.

"Whoa, Katniss, you and Annie are moving?"

I whip around. "Who the fuck are you?"

He laughs. "James, remember? Juilliard?"

"No, I don't remember."

"I had the hots for you." He says. I jump out of the trailer and cross my arms.

"Oh. You." He smiles.

"I still like you."

"And I still don't."

"How do you two know each other?" he asks.

"I tried to get her to fuck me but she broke my arm and told me to die in a motherfucking gutter because she had a boyfriend and she hated me and I was ever allowed to look at her again."

Annie comes downstairs and wrinkles her nose at the sight of him.

"You." She says. "Get the hell out of here."

"No."

"Do you live here?" I snap.

"No, but I saw you outside-"

I take a step closer to him.

I scare him, and everyone knows it. "Then get the fuck out of here before I break _both_ of your arms."

He cringes, and then he turns around and walks away.

"Are we ready?" I ask.

"You didn't tell me about him." Peeta says.

"That's because he's a bastard and I hate him." I say.

"Why?"

"Because he…got, he had a major crush on me and he kissed and and I kicked his ass, and he wouldn't leave me alone and I got pissed and I broke him arm."

"He _kissed_ you?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, and I was there and she made him bleed, Peeta, don't worry about it."

"If he comes near you-"

"We're moving all the way across North America." I remind him, kissing him. "He won't. besides, I can take care of myself."

"Now." I say. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, um…the garage has those nice folding chairs and the glass outside table. Do we want them?"

"We don't have room. Let's just leave them."

"And then you left a box upstairs on the counter. It's not labeled…" she hesitates.

"Oh, that's really important." I turn around and rush upstairs. I grab the box and check every spot and make sure we have everything. I grab Peeta's phone from where he left it on the bathroom counter. I shut the door and lock it, and then I check the storage unit. Annie left her wallet, keys, and phone. I grab those and lock the storage unit, and then I check the garage and I grab my painting that Peeta painted for my eighteenth, which is of us in Pairs. He's such a good painter. I wrap that in the foam and put it in my car, and then I add the box, hand Peeta his phone and Annie her keys and wallet, and phone. There's no room in my passenger seat.

I turn the key in, and I sign off, and Annie signs off, and we leave the office.

"There's no passenger seat open in my car." Blight says.

"Same here." I say.

We hesitate.

"Alright, I think there needs to be guys driving the U-Hauls. We don't want our girls hurt…" Peeta trails off.

"Okay. Johanna can come with me in the U-Haul with our shit in it, and you and Finnick can go in the other U-Haul. Annie can drive my car, Katniss can drive hers, and we all have to have our phones plugged in and charging. Be careful for cops. Oh, does everyone has a passport?"

I freeze.

Everyone says that have it.

"I don't…I don't know!" I go in my car and dig through the middle console.

Sure enough, Daddy put mine in there when I went up there.

"Okay, I'm good. Daddy must have put it in. He said he would I just didn't know if he'd remember."

"Okay. So I guess we'll have to stop at hotels but…I don't know how that works with U-Hauls."

"It doesn't." I say. "We can't. We'll have to pull over to the side of the road and camp in the country."

Everyone sighs.

"The tent is buried." Johanna says.

I shrug. I don't know about you guys, but if I climb, I can get to my mattress."

"You want to sleep in the truck?" Peeta asks.

"Do we have a choice?"

"She's right." Johanna says.

"Alright. we keep in contact.

"Okay, I filled my car up, and the U-Haul."

"Yeah, we're all ready." Peeta says. "Everyone's full."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Be careful." Peeta says.

"I will." I kiss him.

"Who's leading?" Blight calls from the U-Haul."

"Who has the GPS?"

"I do." I say.

"Then you lead. That's best anyways. You speed, and that means we won't be stuck behind slow people." Johanna laughs, and then the rest of us do too, because that's true.

"If anyone gets tired to the point where they're falling asleep, we're done, alright?"

"That reminds me!" I open the middle console and I get out the twelve monster energy's and give everyone two.

"Use them for driving _only_." I say. "If we lose sight of each other, we pull over. We can't afford to lose one of us."

Everyone nods, and we all get in our cars.

I start my SUV, and I don't move. I start a group text with everyone.

Me: Group text is easier.

Everyone agrees. I look out of the side mirror, and I put my car in reverse and slam on the gas, swerving out of my parking spot, nearly an inch from hitting the car behind me. I can see everyone in their cars, waiting, and laughing at me. I smirk and fiddle with the radio until I'm satisfied, and then I start up the GPS and put in our address. I text everyone to plug their phones in to charge. I see all of them do it.

I step on the gas and realize I forgot to put it in drive. I slam down on the break right before I hit a nice Camaro. I can see from here, they're laughing their asses off.

I put the car in drive and speed out of the parking lot, checking to make sure that 2 U-Hauls and Annie are behind me.

I'm in luck.

Of course I get caught at the first light, which pisses me off.

I follow the GPS and in an hour, we're at the border of Canada.

It's a twenty five dollar fee.

I hand the guy a hundred, and my license, and my passport. "The rest is for the two U-Haul's and the white suburban behind me."

He nods and hands me my passport and my license.

I wait till the thing opens. I watch as we waves them along after checking all of their passports, keeping the thing open. They know exactly what I did. I ignore their rude messages about me being a douche and keep following the GPS.

I look down to grab my drink, and when I look up, some dumbass comes and shoots across his intersection. I slam on the emergency break. I'm going fast, and my car skids. Traffic is stopped, and the guy that blew the light stopped. My breaks scream. And literally the front bumper of my car is one fucking millimeter from the side of his, and there's a kid in the seat that my car would have slammed into.

Oh god, I'm so pissed off.

All traffic is stopped. He gets out of his car, and I get out of mine.

"What the _fuck _was that! You almost killed my daughter!" she yells. It's a chick, and she looks to be Mama's age.

"_I_ almost killed her!" I yell. "Your light was red!"

She looks over her shoulder at traffic stopped, and then behind me where people are honking.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" I yell.

She gets back in her car. I get in mine, and the second she's out of my way, I slam on the gas.

Oh god, I'm so mad that I'm almost seeing red.

Peeta: _pull over_

So I do. I pull over in the grass, and everyone does too, and they all get out. I slam my door and start to pace

"She almost killed you." Johanna says.

"Yeah, I know, and then she fucking blamed me!" I snap. "Oh god, I'm so pissed off. What a cunt!"

They let me rant for a good half hour until I calm down, and then I get back in my car, and they get in theirs, and I keep driving.

My phone starts ringing.

It's Mama. This is the first time she's spoken to me since I told her I was moving.

"Your apartment door is locked." She says. "Where are you?"

"Mama, I'm in Canada."

"And you didn't think to tell me you left?"

"Um, you weren't answering the phone. You wouldn't even talk to me."

She sighs. "I was coming to say goodbye."

"Well…you should've called."

She hangs up.

I get so mad. I change the CD to three doors down and I fucking blast it.

My phone sits on vibrate on my lap. It goes off around eleven.

Blight: _I'm fucking tired. Can we get food and stop for the night?_

Me: _ok_

_I stop at a _McDonald's and we order and eat, and then we drive a little bit till we find the country. I get out with my keys and lock my car.

I open the trailer with my stuff in it. I tell them what happened with Mama.

My mattress is the only piece of furniture that's open in both trucks. I let Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Blight have it, and then I lay on top of my piano with Peeta and let his arm be my pillow.

….a….

The sun wakes me up first. It's six in the morning.

"Wake up." I mutter. Nobody moves. "Wake up!" I say louder. Peeta sits up, and Johanna, who wakes everyone else.

I hop out of the truck.

Everyone comes out after me. Peeta and Finnick switch so they're driving, and Johanna and Blight switch so Johanna is driving.

I sigh. "I'm hungry."

"Let's stop for breakfast." Peeta kisses me, and we start off again.

We drive all day, and a good part of the night.

I realize then, around three in the morning that I'm swerving, and that's because Peeta texted me.

Peeta: _Katniss, you're falling asleep. Pull over._

I do as I'm told, and I drag myself to the piano and I fall asleep before anyone else is even out of the car.

…..a…..

We drive all day and night again. It's a three day drive, and I make it further. I made everyone stop, and this time, I didn't even leave the car, and I don't think anyone else did either.

I wake up to the sound of a horn, and it's Johanna. She's waking everyone up.

I hear her yell, "A FEW MORE HOURS WAKE THE FUCK UP BRAINLESS!"

I was slumped over the steering wheel.

I groan, and start my car. When I start driving, so does everyone else.

I drive the whole time, not stopping for food.

At noon, I see a sign that says _"Welcome to Alaska!"_

We all start honking the horn at one another. The GPS says we'll get there in fifteen minutes.

I like how close it is to the border.

I can see the mountains in the distance.

I slow down and enjoy the view, and then I see a sign that says, _"You are now in Valdez, Alaska."_

We start honking the horn again.

It's an adorab;e little town. If you look straight from the entrance, you can see the ocean, and if you look left, you can see the mountains. They're snowcapped, and according to my phone, it's 52 outside.

In summer.

Awesome, that means it never gets sweat weather here.

I shut off the GPS determined to find the house by myself.

I see drive around for a while, and then I finally spot a street sign that says "Moraine Dr."

I turn on that road, and I find the mailbox with the number 707 on it.

This must be it. The for sale sign is gone, but the house is empty.

God, it's beautiful.

I pull into the grass, and Annie pulls up next to me. They back the U-Hauls up into the driveway.

I get out, and we just look around.

It's quiet, and beautiful.

We all get out.

"Alright." I say. "I propose that we live in the trucks." I say. "Until we're done with the house."

Nobody says anything for a while.

"We can unbury mattresses and put them in the garage." I add.

"Yeah. Okay, let's see what exactly we have on our hands." Johanna agrees.

They let me unlock the doors because I almost died, so I get the key from above the door and unlock it.

Right when you walk in, you stand in a big hallway. It's a hideous yellow. I turn on the lights because we already have everything put in.

"That needs to go." I say. Everyone agrees. The kitchen I huge, and it's marble countertops. The floor is wood, and there is already a gas stove and a dishwasher and a fridge. The walls in here are a nice tan. "This is good." Everyone agrees. The dining room has an entrance from the kitchen and the living room with nice glass French doors. There is a window the size of the entire outside all in here, overlooking the mountains.

It's gorgeous. The floor is hardwood.

The living room is giant, and there are two big windows that overlook the ocean. There is a set of stairs in the living room, and a door. I walk in the door and it's a half bathroom.

"Was it three and a half bathrooms?" I ask. Everyone nods.

I open the door in the entrance of the house. It's a coat closet. There's a door next to it. I open that, and it's stairs, clearly they lead to the basement. I go down there. No bathroom down here. It's all open. It would look really good with tan carpet and white walls. Everyone agress with me, and then I go down the hall adjacent from the kitchen. There is two bedrooms, none have bathrooms, and they're rather small.

We go upstairs, and there is a dor right in front of us, a door right on my left, and one right on my right, and then there is another living room, and there is a sunroom that faces the moutains.

I open all the bedroom and bathroom and closet doors.

I want the master, but so does everyone else.

They're all decently sized.

"Katniss and Peeta should have the master." Annie says after much debate. "This is _technically_ Katniss's house.

Everyone agrees, and then they all choose their rooms.

"I think we should carpet the whole upstairs." I say. "Except for the bathrooms. I think they're all perfect, Plus we need to carpet the living room. In the winter that'll get bad."

'And for the colors?" I shrug. "I don't care about the color of our room." I look at Peeta.

"It's cream. There's nothing wrong with that." He agrees.

We empty my car and all of us cram in and go to home depot. We get everything we'll need, and then go back to the house.

The boys work on emptying everything as best they can. Working hard, we get the entrance painted a nice tan, the living room painted a nice soft blue, and the living room upstairs painted the same color.

After much debate, we knock down the wall to the sunroom so we can have the whole side of the upstairs living room a mountain view. The boys help with everything.

It takes the rest of today working together to get the main floor completely and totally done.

We set up the mattresses in the garage, and we go to sleep.

…a…

I'm the last awake. It's two thirty in the afternoon.

I go in the house and down to the basement.

They completely finished it.

Damn, it looks good.

Go up to the floor that we all sleep on, and I realize that we're almost done. All the rooms are painted and carpeted and they're working on the upstairs living room.

"You're awake!" Peeta says.

God, it looks super good.

"Can I help?"

"No." Peeta says. "We did this purposely while you were sleeping. Go grocery shopping."

I yawn. "Okay."

I turn around and walk away.

…a…

They're unbelievable. I got home and everything was done and they had the entre basement done, including all my instruments, and the living room was done and the kitchen was set up and the guest rooms were ready and the downstairs bathroom. I checked upstairs and every room, including the living room was done except for mine and Peeta's.

It looks _really_ good.

"How?" I ask, putting things away. They come in to help.

"The neighbors came over to help." Johanna shrugs.

"We didn't do our room because I didn't know how you wanted it."

"I'll do it." I say.

"I'll help." Peeta says. He follows me upstairs, and we unpack our room. The bed is set up and so is the dressers. I do the bathroom and we set up everything. I make sure everything is okay.

We're done. We're moved.

I go downstairs and sit down on the couch.

"Let's just order pizza." Johanna says.

We all agree, and Peeta pays. After we eat, we all sit in our own place. I take up my recliner, laying sideways with one leg over the edge and the other on the legs of the chair.

"Everyone okay with a lazy day tomorrow?" I ask. Nobody argues.

I get a blanket from the closet and lay back down on my chair.

"No." Annie says after a long bought of silence.

"What?" I ask.

"We need to get our puppies tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm really good at training dogs. I trained the four at my Mama and Daddy's."

I refuse to tell them how upset I am that my Mama's mad at me. I want to cry about it.

"Well you did a good job." Peeta says.

"Thanks." I mumble. I'm start to fall asleep, but my phone ringing wakes me.

"It's Mama." I say. Finn shuts the TV off and sits up. "Speaker." He says.

"Hello?" I ask, putting it on speaker.

"Katniss." She says. She doesn't sound like my Mama.

I remain silent.

"I'm very upset with you." She sighs. "You just…you just upped and left for Alaska. She didn't even tell us when you were leaving. I'm very frustrated."

"I told you that I was going though, and you went off on me so…" I sigh. "And how do you honestly expect me to tell you? I'd been texting you all week and you didn't answer so…" I trail off.

"So it's my fault. You hate me too then."

"Oh come on!" I snap. "Prim is fifteen years old! She doesn't fucking hate you, and you _know_ I don't. Until you actually want to talk to me instead of scolding, don't bother." I hang up on her.

"Katniss," Peeta begins.

"I'm going outside. _Please_ just don't follow me. I want to be alone."

Nobody does. I take my blanket with me and go outside. I sit facing the mountains, wrapped in my blanket.

I'm sick of this. What happened to the mother that loved me and would do anything for me? She didn't do this when I stayed in New York.

I stare out at the mountains.

There's a line and a break in the trees on the way up there.

Stare at it.

Is it a river?

Maybe a stream, because it's not thick enough to be a river, but it's jagged, too jagged not to be natural, and too jagged not to be water.

I sit out here, picking at shreds of grass for a long time, until finally Peeta tells me that it's getting too cold and that I should come inside.

I sigh.

"Katniss." He says again.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I call. The door shuts.

I don't go in though, and he comes back.

"Katniss, you have to come inside."

"Peeta, just _leave_ me alone."

He doesn't listen. He comes outside and sits down right next to me.

I sigh irritably.

"Just saying, I'm not your Mama. You don't need to be mad at me and be snapping at me. I didn't do anything."

I'm quiet for a while.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

He stands up. "You're going to get sick." He says.

"I'm going to be fine."

He rolls his eyes and walks away. He's mad at me, but right now, I don't fucking care.

I hear him say that I'm refusing to come inside, and then the door slams.

"Katniss!" Annie says. "Get your ass inside!"

I stand up and turn on her. She's right behind me.

"No! If I go inside you guys are going to try and tell me it's okay! It's _not_ okay! I don't want to fucking hear it! It's _never _okay when your Mom hates you!" her face softens. I start crying then, and she hugs me.

"She doesn't hate you."

"She does Annie, she does." I cry.

"I think it's time for some therapy."

Ben and Jerry's therapy.

I shake my head. "I really don't want to go inside. And plus, I don't want ice cream."

She sighs. "Well I'm going inside then."

She walks away, and after a long time, Peeta come back, this time, he has hot chocolate. He hand it to me and sits down.

"Annie told you guys." I sniff. He nods.

"She doesn't hate you." He whispers. "I think she's hurt, and she could be going through a mid-life crisis. Why don't you call her and ask if she and Prim and Lily and your Dad want to come visit for a while?"

"I'll call Daddy. I refuse to speak to her."

He nods. "Come inside?" he asks. I sigh.

"I love you." I kiss him, and then he stands up and pulls me with him.

"I love you too." He says. He pulls me inside, and it feels so much better in here.

"What if they don't want them to come?"

"Finn suggested it and everyone agreed."

I sigh and cal Daddy, curling up on my chair.

"Hi kitten." He sighs. "You're mother…"

"It's okay."

"You've been crying." he says.

"Do you uys want to come here for a little while?" I ask.

"How long?" he asks. I ask the same question, and everyone says that they don't care how long.

"As long as you want."

"Yes. I'll rent a car and text you when we're almost there."

"Okay." I whisper. He hangs up.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up so nervous to see my mother that I puked. Peeta rubbed my back.

We're still getting our puppies today.

We drive all over. Finally, we find a place called All About Puppies.

I see a whole little of puppies in a cage, ready to be taken home.

After debating, we get two girls and two boys. We won't get them spayed until they have puppies.

After we get home from the pet store, we set up their food and water, and then the doorbell rings.

I freeze, and then I start shaking my head.

"I'm not getting it!" I hiss. Annie walks past me.

I'm so scared. Peeta grabs my shaking hands.

Lily comes running in. "Sissy!" I pick her up and kiss her cheek.

Prim comes in, looking around.

"Hi Katniss." She says, and waves to everyone else. "I need to pee."

"Bathroom's over there." I point her to the bathroom.

She nods and walks off. Daddy walks in with Mama.

"It's very pretty here." Daddy says. Mama doesn't say anything. She doesn't even _look_ at me.

Daddy hugs me, and whispers, "Make her feel bad."

I look at him. He lets go of me.

I won't make her feel bad, and he knows it.

Prim comes out of the bathroom. I put down Lily and she runs off to play with the puppies. Prim says with them too.

"You got puppies." Mama says. "And you didn't even tell me." she crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry but you've kind of been being a bitch to me lately and I didn't do anything to you so uh…no, I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have cared anyway."

"I haven't been being a bitch." She says.

"Mama." I sigh. "What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much?" Peeta sighs.

"I don't hate you." She says.

I am making her feel bad, and it's working. I can see her resolve cracking. Daddy moves behind her.

"Really? Because I spent hours outside last night because I thought you hated me, and right now, you've given me no reason to think otherwise."

I manage to start crying.

That's it. Her resolve cracked, and she's back to normal. Daddy gives me thumbs up from behind her and I hear Johanna snicker quietly.

"Katniss." Mama says.

I shake my head. "I'm tired of excuses."

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you honey…"

"And why should I believe that?"

"Because…because I'm your mother and I've been there for everything. Please I'm sorry Katniss."

I stare at her with crossed arms.

She knows I'm stubborn and she knows she's going to have to physically show me she's sorry. She sighs, and she hugs me. I make sure to wait before I hug her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, "I was a bitch. You did nothing wrong."

I decide that it's my turn to be a bitch, so I reply with, "I know."

She starts laughing.

….a….

The puppies wake me up at fucking 5 in the morning, crying from the upstairs living room. I get up, mumbling in annoyance and let them go outside to potty on the leash. I let them play for a while before I make them go back to sleep. I end up falling asleep in the recliner with the four of them laying all over me.

….a….

I hear the loudest scream come from Annie upstairs, who is the only one awake.

Everyone thinks she's joking, so nobody moves. I on the other hand, have lived with her for six years and I know that she is not joking.

I go running upstairs into her and Finn's room. She's crying.

"What's wrong?"

"LOOK!" she screams. I look out the window.

"What the fuck?" I ask. "DADDY!" I yell. I'm not scared, but this isn't right.

He comes running, followed by Mama, and everyone else.

The blinds are open and there is a man standing in the yard in a black hoodie, just _staring_ right Annie.

"What were you doing?" Finnick asks.

"I was getting dressed!" she says. It's then I notice that she's her underwear and bra.

I slip out of the room unnoticed, and go out the side door. He doesn't look away from the window.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yell at him. His eyes snap to me.

"Come here." He says.

"No, you're a fucking rapist! Get the hell out of here!"

Two more people come out of the bush, and honestly, I'm getting scared.

I turn to run back in the house, but the door is locked.

"Dad!" I yell.

I can hear heavy footsteps. The three of them grab me, and I kick and fight them off of me, screaming.

Peeta comes running out the door. "Let go of her!" he yanks me back and Finnick and him start beating the shit out of them. I'm crying so hard that I'm hyperventilating. Annie's panicked, but she's not crying. Johanna and Mama are trying to calm me down, and then Annie too, because she starts crying. Daddy and Blight get Peeta and Finnick off of those creeps, and they come inside and lock the doors.

I really can't breathe.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Daddy yells at me.

"Stop yelling at her she can't breathe!" Prim snaps, helping to calm me down. Peeta's really fucking mad, and he starts pacing, wiping the blood off of his nose. Finnick has a cut on his arm, but he picks up Annie and brings her upstairs.

Once Peeta gets his nose to stop, he cleans up the blood and then kneels in front of me. "They're gone honey." He says. "They're gone, okay?"

He pulls me into his arms and it doesn't take long for me to stop crying.

Once I've calmed down, Finnick brings Annie downstairs.

"Why'd you go after him?" Annie yells at me.

She was crying because of me.

"Because he was a fucking rapist and I wasn't going to stand there and let him stare!"

"Why didn't you let one of us do it?" Peeta demands.

'Because you were taking too long!" I snap.

"That was a real stupid move." Johanna says. "If they covered your mouth, which they were _trying_ to do, you wouldn't have been able to scream, and you probably would've been raped and dead by now."

"Yeah!" Annie yells. "God, you're such a fucking idiot!"

Everyone starts yelling at me, and I start yelling back until I get pissed. I run downstairs and slam the door.

The window to the basement is open.

And all the guys that were just outside are in here, but there's another, and he shuts the window and lock all of them. They're fucking standing there, at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me. I scream, but one of them grabs me and muffles the rest of it. I'm already pissed.

"She's just pissed off." Finnick says.

I hear footsteps.

"That's not her pissed scream." Mama says.

The doors locked. I forgot that the guy that sold us the house didn't give us the key to the basement so we leave the door ajar.

I forgot, and now I'm locked down here and they can't get in.

I kick the guy holding me in the balls, and the other two grab me. I head-butt one of them and kick the other one in the mouth.

"Are you okay?" Mom yells.

"No!" I yell back, franticness in my tone. The forth guy grabs me as the guy I kicked in the balls grabs my ankle. I bite the forth guy, really hard on his hand. He retreats. They try to unbutton my shorts, but I kick and fight them. Mama is flipping shit upstairs, yelling at everyone that the guys are down here with me.

They manage to get my shirt off, but I'm not going to let them get any further.

"Get the fuck away!" I yell. I kick one in the temple, and he falls unconscious, and then I kick the forth in the dick, and I kick the other two there, too.

I don't even have a chance to get my shirt on, and it's ripped in half anyways.

I look around frantically for something to help me with.

There's nothing down here but my guitars.

I'm not breaking my guitars.

The three conscious ones get back up and pin me against the wall.

I scream again, because I'm pinned.

One of the bends down to pull down my shorts, and I kneel him in the face. He backs up and it gives me enough time to draw attention away from me. I free myself and kick on in the stomach and the other in the knee.

I hear sirens, and Johanna's trying to pick the lock.

"Hurry up!" Peeta says.

"I'm trying Peeta! It won't budge!"

She sounds scared.

Three of them get back up, and the forth is waking up. They're trying to throw themselves against the door. It starts to storm outside, and one of them knocks me down. I'm not going to give up.

I see a drumstick on the floor right next to me. I grab it and hit one of them with it as hard as I can in the head and then get up and kick him three times in the stomach, and then I bash one of their heads against the wall.

The sirens are right outside of the house now. I shove the other one down and kick him in the head. I try to get the window open but the once I knocked unconscious pins me against the floor, and the others get up and help him hold me down.

They get my pants this time, and I just sit there and scream.

The cops are in the house and there's an ambulance and fire trucks. I stab the main guy in the ear with my drumstick and pull my pants back up. The buttons busted.

I get away, and the door breaks open and the cops come running in. Mama grabs my ripped shirt and my hand and pulls me upstairs; I pull my grip away from her. I don't want to be touched by anyone. I run upstairs and lock the door and barricade it and lock the windows and pull the blinds, and I take a hot shower and just sit there, clothed. After, I fill up the hot tub and sit there up to my chin in water. Johanna managed to pick the lock to this door, and they don't let Peeta come in, just Johanna and Annie.

"Katniss," Annie says. I'm clothed in the tub. "Do you want Peeta?" Your Mom?"

I'm quiet for a long time. "Peeta." I whisper. Both girls leave, and Peeta comes in. The lock clicks to our bedroom. He stands there, watching me. I stare back until the tears start to fall, and I just to be in his arms. "Peeta." I whisper. "Hold me."

He lifts me out of the tub, and he gives me a sports bra, underwear, and one of his shirts. He picks me up, and he sits down in our bed, and he holds onto me like he'll never let go.

"They all got arrested." He murmurs.

"I don't want to talk about them." I whisper.

His grip on me tightens, and I breathe in his scent.

"They got my shirt off Peeta, and my pants and…and they almost got to me."

"Shh." He whispers. "It's okay."

The blanket completely covers everything but our heads.

…a…

It took me hours to even move from his arms. Finally, I asked if we could go downstairs. He helped me into sweats, and he carried me down the stairs into the living room. Everyone is extremely concerned about me. He sits down in my recliner and puts me next to him. I hide my face in his shoulder and completely cover myself with the blanket.

I'm exhausted, but every time I shut my eyes I see those men.

What if something happened to one of my guitars?

The thought makes me jump up and run into the basement. Everyone runs after me and I check every one of them, picking them up and turning them over a few times in my hands. I tune all of them, and check my piano and my violin and my drums.

They're in perfect shape.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Mama asks.

"Making sure those bastards didn't fuck up my babies." I whisper.

"You okay?" Finn asks. I shrug. He hugs me and then Blight hugs me, and Johanna, and then Annie, and then Daddy and Prim and Mama. Even Lily hugs me.

I go back upstairs then, which my favorite guitar and I play on my recliner and play random songs. I keep playing for hours. And after a while, Blight shuts the TV off and everyone just listens.

I switch to Stay by Sugarland, and I sing along this time. People that know it sing along too.

"What's your favorite song you wrote?" Peeta whispers. I look at him and sigh.

"Want me to play it?"

"Yes." He says. I get my violin and start on the guitar. I start playing it, and nobody recognizes it but Annie.

"Oh, I love this." She whispers. "I was here for this conversation."

_18 years have come and gone_

_For momma they flew by_

_But for me they drug on and on_

_We were loading up that Chevy_

_Both tryin' not to cry_

_Mama kept on talking_

_Putting off good-bye_

_Then she took my hand and said_

_'Baby don't forget_

_Before you hit the highway_

_You better stop for gas_

_There's a 50 in the ashtray_

_In case you run short on cash_

_Here's a map and here's a Bible_

_If you ever lose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave_

_Don't forget to remember me'_

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home_

_And those bills there on the counter_

_Keep telling me I'm on my own_

_And just like every Sunday I called Mama up last night_

_And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright_

_Before we hung up I said_

_'Hey Mam, don't forget…_

_To tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall_

_And tell Nana that I miss her_

_Yeah, I should give her a call_

_And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl_

_Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be_

_But don't forget to remember me'_

I grab my violin and switch real quick to play the part and then switch back to guitar.

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray_

_I haven't done this in a while_

_So I don't know what to say but_

_'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place_

_Yeah, I know there are more important things,_

_But don't forget to remember me_

_But don't forget to remember me'_

That song makes Mama cry.

"Is that an actual conversation?" Peeta asks.

"Yup." I say.

Nobody says anything for a while, and I just keep playing random stuff.

"Today was unexpected." I whisper. "If I told that story to a stronger nobody would believe me."

"Except for that fact that it's all over the news." Mama says. I sigh.

"Why does everything happen to me?"

"I don't know." She says. "I think it's somebody else's turn."

Everyone murmurs in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie I took turns waking everyone up last night, screaming. I went first, and Peeta woke me up, and then Annie.

After three times for both of us, we went upstairs to our rooms, but still, we woke everyone up.

Peeta goes out to look for a job, and Finnick, Johanna, and Blight go with them.

Mama, Daddy, Prim, Lily, Annie, and I are at home.

Annie and I are in the upstairs living room in the spot the sunroom was in, everyone else is watching TV in the same room as us.

"This house is like a black pit of fear." Annie whispers. She's hugging herself, staring out the window.

I murmur in agreement.

"I want out, but we just moved in, and I want to be near you."

"I want out, too, but Finnick and Peeta and Johanna and Blight…they're happy here."

Annie is silent for a really long time. "Let's run away."

"What?"

"Let's destroy our phones and go. We can see if your parents will let us have their old house."

That does sound nice. I love Annie to death. "But Peeta."

"If they really care, they'll find us."

That's true.

"Okay." I whisper. "What about the puppies?"

She smirks. "Let's take two. The one with the black patch and the one with the white patch."

"Over their eyes?" I ask. She nods.

"Alright." I whisper. "We leave tonight. We'll leave our phones here."

She nods.

I go into my room and I pack most of my clothes and put it in a box in my car. Annie does the same. We grab little things, and add them ot my car.

"What are you girls doing?" Mama asks.

"We need to tell you guys a secret don't tell anyone." I say.

"Okay." Everyone pays attention.

"When everyone sleeps tonight we're moving into our house in Philly. Do you care?"

"No but..."

"If they really care, they'll find us." Annie says.

Mama nods, and Daddy nods.

"We'll just causally leave today. Give us whatever you can't fit in the car and we'll put it in the rental and fly home with it." Daddy says.

We give them everything we can, and then they leave. I high five Annie. I'm excited to go home. I don't like it here.

I gave them all of my instruments, and I'll have to leave my piano and drums.

"We'll get a trailer." Annie whispers.

They won't go to the basement. Nothing is down there for them.

A car door closes inside, and Annie and I shut the basement door and run to the couch and I sit in my recliner. She flips the TV to ABC and we just lay there.

"Where'd your parents go?"

"They left. Something about Mama's friend having the flu?" I lie. Peeta nods.

"Okay."

…..a…..

It's so hard. I slip out of bed at midnight and kiss his forehead. Annie and I get any furniture that's ours into the car. We manage my recliner. I remind here there is furniture at the house.

She got Finnick to go to bed earlier and I got everyone else to, and she snuck out and bought a trailer and a tarp. We work super hard to get my piano upstairs and my drums. We get them in the trailer and cover them with the tarp, and then I write a note.

_Guys,_

_Look, I know you're going to be __pissed__ but Annie and I hightailed it. Don't bother calling. Our phones are in the basement and we took 2 puppies. I know you're going to be super upset, but we can't stay here. We can't even sleep at night. If you're smart ad you really care, you'll know where to find us._

_Love, Katniss and_ _Annie_

Annie and I get in the car, and after staring at the house, I back out, and take off down the road.

PEETA'S POV

"EVERYONE UP! NOW!" Finnick sounds frantic and panicked and he's crying. I reach for Katniss, but she's not there, and her phone isn't either.

Her side is cold.

I rush downstairs. Katniss is nowhere to be seen. Johanna and Blight come racing downstairs.

"What?" Johanna snaps. "Where are Katniss and Annie?"

"Gone!" Finn says, wiping his anger tears away. I rip the note from his hand and read it in my head, and then aloud.

"Guys, look, I know you're going to be pissed but Annie and I hightailed it. Don't bother calling. Our phones are in the basement and we took 2 puppies. I know you're going to be super upset, but we can't stay here. We can't even sleep at night. If you're smart ad you really care, you'll know where to find us. Love, Katniss and Annie."

Johanna disappears, and sure enough, she comes back with Katniss and Annie's phone.

I punch the wall. "Dammit Katniss." I say. "She should have come to me!"

"This is Katniss and Annie." Johanna says. "If Katniss is driving, they probably drove through the night and they're already long gone. I don't know where they're going, but I know they're gone, and that they probably came up with their brilliant idea together."

"I'm calling Mrs. Everdeen." I say, and I use my phone.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Hi. Do you know where Katniss is?" I ask.

"Katniss?" she repeats. "No, why honey, is everything okay?"

"No." I read the note to her. She sighs loudly. "Dammit. She's so fucking stubborn. No Sweetie, I don't know where she is. If I hear anything, I'll call, okay?"

"Okay." I sigh, and I hang up.

I explain what she said, and everyone sighs.

"We need to think like them." I say.

KATNISS'S POV

I stopped at the first payphone and called Mama. It was two in the morning, and she answered. I explained we got out safely, and then I kept on driving.

Now it's ten in the morning. I'm going to drive until I can't, and then I'll let Annie drive until she can't.

I'm okay now, because we stopped for monster.

Annie is sleeping, and she's not having nightmares.

…..a…..

Annie drive for 24 hours straight after I did. It's hard to stay awake, but we did it, and I drove for twenty four hours straight and slept until Annie woke me up before we were home.

We get everything in the house, and Mama and Daddy and Prim and Lily brought my guitars. They're already hung up. We get everything upstairs, and then I go to the store and go grocery shopping, and then I come home and make dinner.

"I feel like we made a mistake." Annie says.

"I miss Peeta but…I think we're okay."

I call Mama with the house phone and tell her we got in safely and she tells me Peeta called her.

"He sounded really upset." She says. I sigh.

"He'll find us."

After a while, I hang up, and Annie and I chill in the pool for a while, and then we shower, and go to bed.

PEETA'S POV

It's been four days, and I miss her touch like mad.

We stay up until the ass crack of dawn every night, trying to find out where she is.

"I'm telling you, they're not in New York and they're not with their parents. I think they're in Philly." Finn says.

"No, I think they're in Montana! Katniss said she wanted to go there."

Everyone sighs, and Blight gets up to get us more coffee.

"I think Finnick is right." Johanna finally decides. "They're probably at Brainless' house."

"No, her parents moved-" I begin.

"But they kept the house. We went there, remember? To get Katniss's instruments."

I run my fingers through my hair and thing for a while.

They could be right.

"Peeta, I've got to agree with Johanna and Finnick."

"Fine. Say they are in Philly. How are we going to get there?"

Finnick whips out his phone and disappears, and comes back packed.

"We leave in thirty minutes."

…..a…..

KATNISS'S POV

The doorbell rings. Annie and I stare at each other.

"I'm not getting it." She whispers.

"Me either!" I whisper back.

"Your car is in the driveway. They know."

"No, I put it in the garage."

It rings again.

I sigh and slowly go to the door.

Annie doesn't move. I slowly open it, and Peeta and Finnick and Johanna and Blight are here. I bite my lip, and slowly, I open the door to let them in.

They're not happy with me.

They walk right past me to the living room. I shut the door, and sigh.

They're pissed. Slowly, I sit down next to Annie.

Peeta begins to pace.

"Katniss, I thought we had a better relationship than this! You just upped and left without even giving me a warning! You know you can come to me, but you didn't!"

"That's because everyone looks at me with pity but Annie. Annie was upset, and she's like my sister-"

"But you still didn't come to me." he says. "Why?"

He seriously looks upset. I look away. "I was scared if I told you I wanted to leave, you wouldn't come with me. It was easier to just do it myself and save myself the possible heartache."

"You did it again." He says.

"Did _what_ again?" I snap.

"You pushed away anyone that could possibly care! I bet you didn't tell Annie that. Did she tell you that?" he asks Annie. She shakes her head. "She was your out. You went with her because she wanted the same thing! If you were the one to come up with it, you wouldn't have told her either!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, because you didn't tell me! That just proves my point!" I get up and walk right past him, grabbing my keys on the way out the door.

"You're wrong, okay? Annie knows that! Fuck you!" I yell, letting it slam behind me.

Annie's parents moved out of my parent's house a few days ago, so I get in my car, and I drive right up to their house. It's after dark when I get there, and the doors locked, so I ring the doorbell.

It starts pouring, and nobody comes, so I ring it three more times.

Mama comes rushing, her hair messy, trying her robe around her. She turns on the porch light, and opens the door. "Katniss!" she gasps. "Honey, oh dear! Ethan!"

Daddy come downstairs and Prim follow him.

I'm done. My life was so much easier when I wanted to die. Mama gives me warm clothes, and I change.

"What happened?"

I explain everything.

"Honey, he's upset. You left and didn't tell him."

"That gives him no right to be saying that." Daddy replies to Mama.

"I just hope Annie doesn't hate me.

Thunder cracks outside, and the doorbell rings.

"If it's Peeta tell him to leave. Only let Annie in." I say.

Mama comes back with Annie. She gives her dry clothes, too.

"Katniss." She whispers. "I know everything he said isn't true. I know that if it was true, you might not have told me. We tell each other a lot, but not everything. Some things are just better left unsaid."

"I can't do this." I whisper.

"Me either. It was better when it was us in New York."

I nod.

"So what are you gonna do?" Mama asks.

I'm quiet for a while. "I'm gonna break up with Peeta."

"And I'm breaking up with Finnick."


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa." Mama says, putting both her hands up. "This is going to be the biggest mistake of both of your lives."

"No Mama. I make my own decisions." I say.

"Okay but this is a stupid one!" Daddy says. Prim nods frantically. I stand up to go.

"Do you love them?" Mama demands to the both of us.

"Yes." I say. "But he's causing me too much-"

"It's not Peeta!" Prim snaps.

"You love them. Why would you want to break them?"

I'm silent, and so is Annie.

"Look." Mama says. "Let me tell you something." She says. "When I was your age, I was already in love with your father. We didn't know what the hell we were doing and Katniss, you were six." We don't speak. "I didn't know what was going on in my life and he helped me. I broke up with him, took you, and ran." I remember this. "It was the biggest mistake of my life, and he came and found me, and he made me happy again. Now look at us? If you guys break up with them, you will destroy the rest of your lives and never be happy again. Please, please just give them another chance."

"I'm not gonna break up with Finn." Annie mumbles. "I can't."

I'm quiet, and I start to pace.

Ever since he's been in my life a ton if shit has happened.

But he was there for all of it...to help me through, and Peeta's right. I know I can go to him, and I didn't.

"Katniss you told me to give Finnick another chance. Why don't you do the same?"

"I have to go." I say, but Mama grabs my arm.

"Stay here tonight. It's storming badly out there."

I hesitate, and then give in.

...9...

I was gone by six in the morning. It's still storming, and on the radio, which is losing signal, is saying something about a hurricane.

Annie's with me, and she looks scared. I'm scared too. The wind is so strong that I'm starting g to swerve.

"Please can we stop?" Annie asks.

We've hit New York City and the streets are dead.

That's not good. We both don't have service and the thunder is so bad.

"Annie we've made it this far. We can do it. Plus, everywhere is closed anyways."

She starts biting her nails.

When we get on the bridge, I'm swerving so bad that the side if my car scrapes the edge of the bridge. I speed up and hope for the best.

We get there in under an hour. The powers out, meaning the garage door won't open. I pull up and Annie gets out and bolts for the house. I run after her, and by the time we're both inside, we're soaked.

Finnick and Peeta come running.

"Oh god," Finn says. Hugging Annie. "It's a hurricane! What the fuck gave you the idea to drive in it?"

"It wasn't that bad when we left but...it was so bad in New York City that I sideswiped the bridge."

"Oh honey," Peeta whispers. "You're soaked."

"I know. I'm going to change." I run upstairs to my room and completely strip nude. I hang my clothes over the shower and pull on panties and a sports bra and a pink hoodie and sweats. I bend over and tie up my hair. I go back downstairs and clean up the water. Finnick's upstairs with Annie and Peeta helps me with the water. "You're right." I say quietly. "I know I can come to you but I didn't. I was stupid, okay? To me...it was nice to have someone on my side. I know you are, but I thought..." I trail off. "I was really upset." I look at him. "I was going to break up with you." His eyes widen.

"Katniss-"

"I'm not going to." I say. "Mama and Prim and daddy told me it would be the biggest mistake of my life. It didn't take me long to realize they're right." I stand up at the same time he does. "I'm sorry." I hug him.

"I'm sorry too." He whispers.

I'll never be able to bring myself to break up with him.

Slowly, I let go and go into the kitchen. Finn and Annie join us.

"How long has the power been out?"

The loudest thunder sounds and makes us jump.

"Since about…twenty minutes after you left."

I sigh. "It'll be out a few days."

"Um…all the food you have requires electricity unless we're living off of potato chips."

"We're gonna die." Johanna says bluntly, walking into the kitchen in one of Blight's shirts and her underwear.

"Um…" I think long and hard. "When I was seven we had a hurricane and Daddy had something…the power went out and he had…" I hesitate. "I don't know what it was called. It started with a G."

"Generator?" Blight asks. He's in his boxers.

"Yes. It was in the garage."

"What year was this house built?" Blight asks.

"Um…I don't know."

"If it's old it'll stand, if not, we could die."

"It's old, I just don't know _how_ old."

"Is it older than your parents?" he asks. I nod.

"Nana built this house…she was thirty…"

"How old is she now?"

"Um…seventy three."

"So it's forty years old or so." Peeta says. I nod.

"Let's check the garage." Peeta says. "Please tell me there's a side door."

I walk into the downstairs bathroom and open the door that's right in front of you when you walk in. everyone follows me to the garage.

"It's not here." Blight says. He went to mechanical school so he knows what he's talking about. I don't even know what the damn thing looks like.

I go back in the house and down to the basement. It's tile because it floods.

"It's soaked down here!" Johanna says.

"It floods. That's why it's tile. Nana learnt that the hard way."

I go into the storage down here. We all rummage around for a while.

"It's called Generator?" Annie calls.

"Yes." Blight says.

"Here's a box. It's empty."

"Would he have taken it with him?" Peeta asks. I hesitate.

"If he knew I'd be moving in, no, he'd have left it, but he didn't know, which means he took it."

We're all silent.

"So we're just going to starve?" Annie asks.

"I would say we can cook on the fireplace, but every fireplace is gas, so it has fumes, which means we can't eat off it." Finn says.

I'm quiet for a while.

"There's one that doesn't." I mutter.

"Where?"

"In my room."

"There's no fireplace-" Peeta begins.

"There is…I thought it was ugly…"

"_Please_ don't tell me you guys covered it but kept it hooked up." Blight says.

I bite my lip. "We didn't plaster over it." I say. I go upstairs and then upstairs again.

"Where is it?" Peeta asks.

"I…" I hesitate. "It's behind my bed."

I haven't really seen it in years, but I know it's there, and it's dusty. The boys push my bed into the corner.

It's tile on the ground in front. My room is carpet, but it's black tile in front, and it's like an arch. It has a shelf at a top, but met up with my headboard exactly. I used it or a shelf. It has some black thing in it to hold the wood, but it's _covered_ in dust.

Not that I look at it, I like it, and I end up pushing my room all around to rearrange it. It's make of bricks, and it's…its beautiful.

"Why didn't you like it? It's gorgeous." Annie says.

"I was seven, and it didn't have princesses on it. To a seven year old, it was too grown up. I like it now though."

"Okay. We have _no_ wood."

We're all quiet for a while.

I look at my high school back pack.

"I'll be right back."

I go to the basement and get the laundry lint, and then I get a lighter from the kitchen and the duster from the supply closet, and then I go upstairs.

I grab my bag and sit in front of the fireplace. I clean all of the dust off, and then I put in the dryer lint, and I light it.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asks. I dump my bag and open all the binders, and I toss all the paper in, and anything that'll light. I break all my pencils and pull the lead out and toss those in, and then I grab books I hate off of my bookshelf, and boom, we've got fire.

"Whoever sleeps in here has to keep this fire going." Blight says.

"That would be Katniss and I." Peeta says.

"Well I'm hungry." Johanna says.

"What are we going to cook these things on?" Annie asks.

"Four fireplaces. Three of them have the sticks. One for each couple." I go into Mama and Daddy's room. Nobody sleeps in here. I made that very clear. This is Mama and Daddy's room. I don't even like them in Prim's room.

Actually, I'm only allowed in here. I get the fireplace stick, and then I get the same one from the dining room and the living room. I get hotdogs. I go upstairs and Johanna goes down to get buns and chips, and she comes back, running.

"The pool is flooding, and so is the pond. The fish are all over and the water is ankle deep and is almost reaching the door." She says.

We need to get ahold of Daddy.

Everyone is downstairs. We can't do anything.

Dammit. I wish Daddy was here.

"Alright, we need to try calling people." I use everybody's phone to call. Johanna's actually rings, but it doesn't go through.

I lean against the wall, and notice there's light coming from across the street.

The McDaniels have power.

I know for a fact that they have a damn home phone because they call over here when we have the generator going in hurricanes and shit to see if we have power. Daddy is friends with Mr. McDaniel.

We're quiet. I start shoving towels at the bottom of the door.

"I'll be back." I pull my hood up and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Johanna asks.

"Across the street. They have power. They know me. They'll let me use their phone."

They're all reluctant, but they let me go. I run, and I ring the doorbell. Mrs. McDaniel opens the door.

"Katniss honey, have you lost your mind?" she asks, pulling me in the door and smothering me in towels.

"Is your home phone working?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"Our pool is flooding to the house. I need to call Daddy but the phones are out."

"You guys have a generator."

"I don't know where it is."

She sighs. "You're going to get sick."

"I'll be okay. Can I use your phone please?"

She nods and leads me to the kitchen. She hands me the phone, and I dial Daddy's number.

It rings and rings and rings, and finally, on the last ring, he picks up.

"Hello?" he sounds confused.

"Daddy?" I ask.

"God god, you're okay. Lily! Katniss is on the phone!" he says. "Are you home?"

"I'm at the McDaniels." I say. "The powers out, the pools flooding to the door, we have to light the freplace in my room for food."

He's quiet for a while. "I want you to go to the basement, and in the storage room, under that sheet, there's the generator. There's instructions in the empty box. Try to get it up. Don't go outside. Use towels to stop th water from flooding the house and once you get the power up…you know how to pump the pool, right?"

"Yes."

"Pump the pool. Now, go home and dry off, and _please_ be careful."

"Okay." I say.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He hangs up.

"Thank you." I say. Mrs. McDaniel nods. I hand her the towel and run back across the street. I slip when I get in the house, but I get up and run down to the basement. I use Peeta's phone for a flashlight, and I rummage around.

"Yes!" I whisper. I yank the sheet off of the generator.

Everyone sighs, looking very happy.

Peeta, Blight, and Finnick work together, but they can't figure it out, even with the instructions. I change into dry clothes and then I shove more towels to stop the water and walk over to where the boys are.

"No, it doesn't have that button." Finn says.

"Why don't you just press on?" I ask, and I reach over Peeta's shoulder and press on.

Everything else was set up correctly, and the power burst to life.

Everyone cheered, and I stripped into my bra and underwear and went outside. Nobody else knows how to do it. I go to the pool controls and I start draining the pool, and then I go in the house and upstairs and change my bra and underwear and put my clothes back on.

I go and stand in front of the door and I watch the pool.

I try to call Daddy again.

"I'm guessing you got lucky?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Are you guys okay?" he asks.

"We're good. It's kind of scary but we're good."

"Okay." He says.

We get off the phone, and I bring the food downstairs, and I start the stove and I make food for everyone.

We eat, and then I clean the kitchen, and then my nerves get the best of me, so I start cleaning everything.

"She's going to have a panic attack." Annie whispers. "Every time she starts cleaning, she ends up having a panic attack."

They're all watching me. I'm wiping counters and I go as far as cleaning light bulbs.

I'm flipping out. The basement is flooding, and the pool is hardly draining, and even with the generator, the power is still flickering. Plus I have a feeling that my family is planning on driving in this damn weather all the way here to make sure I'm okay.

I put away everything and get a guitar and then upstairs to my room and sit in a t-shirt and underwear. I lock the door and sit in front of the fireplace and just play music.

After a while, I fall asleep in front of the fireplace.

…..a…..

I'm not on the floor when I wake up. Fingers are running through my hair.

I open my eyes, and I'm met with Peeta's soft blue ones.

"Hey." He whispers. I stretch, and then I roll onto my side and prop my head up with my hand, matching is position. We study each other's eyes for a while, and then I scoot closer to him. He caresses my cheek, and I shut my eyes. He moves his hand down my side, to my hip. "You're so beautiful." He murmurs.

I smile gently. My shirt is slightly ridden up, and I'm in my panties.

"I love you." I breathe.

He smiles. "I love when you say that. I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

It took three days for the storm to stop and for power to come back on its own. Then, after two weeks, we got the yard and house back to normal, and Peeta, Johanna, Blight, and Finn went back to Alaska to drive here with everything.

Annie and I fell asleep to Netflix, and I wake up, and I feel like I'm going to puke. Annie's in the kitchen, and I go flying past her to the bathroom. She follows me, and watches. I brush my teeth, and she's standing there in Finn's shirt, her arms crossed.

"What?" I demand.

"Did you use a condom when you had sex last time?"

I stare at her. "No."

She nods, her face unreadable.

"I'll be back."

She gets dressed and uses my car and walks out.

I pace.

There's no way.

I can't be pregnant.

I _cannot_ be pregnant. I sit down on the floor and I bury my head in my hands. Annie walks in.

"Piss on this." She shoves me into the bathroom and watches me.

I set the stick on the counter. "I can't have a baby, Annie." I whisper.

She sighs. "Well…I know you won't get an abortion and I don't think you'll put your child up for adoption. Besides, we don't even know if you're pregnant yet."

They should be back today, which means if I _am_ pregnant, Peeta will notice I'm acting weird, and then everyone will, and then I'll end up telling them.

"Katniss." Annie says. "You've wanted a baby. Why not now? Are you scared Peeta will leave you?"

I nod.

She shakes her head.

"Not going to happen."

We're silent, and then Annie looks over my shoulder.

"The test is done."

Her face is unreadable.

Slowly, I turn around, and there is a little plus mark.

A baby? I'm having a baby? I can't have a baby!

I hide the test under my mattress, and then I sink onto the couch and sit there, hugging my belly. A horn honks outside.

"Just tell him right away." Annie says as I pull on jeans and a t-shirt. I tie my hair into a high bun and put on my converse and go outside. They're here, and they're waiting for us.

"I don't know if I can do this." I whisper to Annie. I stop walking completely, and she turns to face me.

"He loves you, Katniss. He's going to be happy. If not, I'm here for you."

I force myself to go over there.

Apparently, I'm bad at hiding my emotions, because right away, Johanna goes, "What's up your ass?"

Everyone's watching me.

I look at Annie. She nods.

"Um…" I look away, fiddling with my fingers. "I'm pregnant." I whisper.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"I'm pregnant!" I snap, and then I turn around and run into the house before they can react.

I left the front door open, and I sit in my room with the door open, and then I feel like I'm gonna puke. I go running to the bathroom and puke up everything in my stomach, and then I sit on the edge of the tub after brushing my teeth and flushing and washing my hands. I sit there, staring at my stomach.

I do want a baby. I've always wanted a baby. I love babies.

I look up, and Peeta's standing there. His hands are in his pockets, and he's leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Annie says your scared of me leaving you." He says quietly.

"I don't want a abortion." I whisper.

"Honey…" he trails off. "Why would you think I want to kill you child? I don't want an adoption."

"Please don't leave me."

He sits down next to me and kisses my temple. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you mad?"

He smiles. "No, actually I'm very, very happy. We're having a baby, Katniss."

I smile.

**Okay this is the end. I'm not actually sure about a sequel for this one but I'm doing a new story next and I'll do the sequel for Unbroken later.**


End file.
